


And I Liked It [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidentally High, Age Difference, Angst, Ashley has a problem, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Days, Canon Lesbian Character, Christian Character, Comfort, Emotions, Evolution, F/M, Gen, Hallucinogens, Hand & Finger Kink, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mass Effect 3, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Pop Culture, References to Drugs, Relationship Advice, Samantha tries to help, Song Parody, Talking, accidentally tripping in the CIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "And I Liked It" by theleaveswant.</p><p>"It snuck up on me somehow. Guess it always does. I must be as twisted as all the rest of them, 'cause I fell neck-deep in crush with a talking lizard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Liked It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I Liked It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256340) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



Length: 16:28  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20i%20liked%20it.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-i-liked-it).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Used to fill my "altered states (of the mind)" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org), and my "sing" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
